


Reflection

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy reflects on why she really hates Suzy. Implied MissyNed, SuzyNed, and hints of MozeLoomer. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Disclaimer: I was looking for some good Ned/Missy, however there's none in fanfiction, so i decided to write one...Anyway I tried writing Missy in a good way...but she came out like this...anyway, I don't own NDSSG! Nick does...

* * *

**Reflection**

 

* * *

It's obvious that I really don't like Suzy. I mean she's as popular as me, but she always has better hair than me. But really can't you see my hair is nice, and just as lovely as hers. I should have been in the yearbook for the best hair or even most spirited. Hello cheerleader here. But I am not. I can't help but not like her, she says she's poor but look at how she could afford all the trends which are very expensive! Ok, so maybe she doesn't have the European style, but still. What I don't like is how everyone thinks she's nice. Well I can be nice too! Starting tomorrow, I think.

Anyway I also hate how she got so many boys to date her. I swear that when Loomer was asking Moze out, but Suzy answered. Suzy is also so full of it. She's not as nice as people think she is. Like when Ned kept embarrassing himself and I helped to explain why she kept on hiding from him, and when she embarrassed herself, Ned rescued her.

In all seriousness, Ned should reflect on his relationship with Suzy for I'm the better girl. _So onwards to my next plan of getting Ned..._


End file.
